


Picnic

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Wet Hot American Summer (2001)
Genre: First Time, M/M, adorable nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fandom needs more fanfic, particularly of the dirty variety. Just two adorable dorks in love sneaking off for some sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

McKinley is already standing at the edge of the woods, grinning nervously, when Ben pops up beside him. They agreed upon this meeting time and placing earlier during a whispered conversation at breakfast. It has been about two weeks since the zoot suit incident and they can never get enough time alone. They have manged a few quick and increasingly grabby make out sessions here and there but it has been a couple of days since they have been together.

“Hey,” McKinley greets, unable to keep his smile under control.

“Hey,” Ben replies, a lovely blush across his cheeks. Ben looks adorable in his polo shirt and khaki shorts

McKinley wants to grab him and kiss him right there but he holds himself back. “Follow me,” He says, a daring smile on his face. His eyes are promising trouble and Ben is more then willing to follow. Ben can't tell but McKinley is feeling extremely self conscious right now. He has been planning this for days.

McKinley leads Ben through the woods down on of the lesser used paths.. McKinley found this place a while ago and has been waiting for the right time to take Ben. He thinks it will be perfect for tonight. It is far enough away from that camp and down a couple of narrow paths so it is not likely that anyone will find them.

“How far away is it?” Ben gripes sarcastically. He grabs McKinley's hand, smiling. 

“Not much further.” McKinley assures him. He went to this spot earlier to set things up and is just going on faith that everything will be untouched when they get there. 

Luckily, everything is as he left it.

Ben grins excitedly when they come to the little clearing McKinley picked. Mckinley had laid out several blankets and cushions. There is even a picnic basket sitting in the corner if the blanket. Ben throws his arms around McKinley shoulders and kisses him right on the mouth. McKinley pulls Ben closer, fully enjoying his reaction. 

"Don't get to excited, that basket pretty much only has sandwiches and beer in it,” McKinley mumbles.

"That sounds perfect," Ben assures him, arms still around his shoulders.

McKinley ducks his head, blushing. "Yeah well, I try." He pulls Ben over to the blanket and they settle down against the cushions. He opens a couple of beers and passes one to Ben. The sun is going down over the trees. Ben leans his head against McKinley shoulder, sighing happily. 

Ben can't remember ever smiling as much as he has in the past two weeks. Not since he was a little kid, anyway. The night is warm and McKinley has an arm around his shoulders. He snuggles closer. Despite the unusual amount of happiness he has been feeling lately, he still can't completely silence the negative thoughts. He keeps questioning this thing with McKinley, unable to find peace in how happy it makes him. He isn't used to good things staying good for very long and his mind loves supplying possible negative outcomes.

"Um," Ben behind, wavering over his question. "Why do you like me?" He cringes as soon as the question leaves his mouth. He didn't mean to sound so needy and pathetic. "I mean, it's just, You're so...and I'm... ugh,” he ends lamely.

McKinley shifts, turning to face Ben, expression open and full of affection. "You are so what?” He asks, tone full of disbelief. “Talented? Kind? Adorable?” Ben ducks his head at McKinley’s comments but his new boyfriend reaches out and gently places a hand on his cheek. Ben looks back up at him sheepishly. “I've had a crush on you for the last three summers,” McKinley confesses. 

Ben's face heats up instantly. He nudges McKinley’s should playfully, turning away in embarrassment. "Shut up, no you haven't.” Ben is having a hard time believing that he has been the object of McKinley’s affection for that long.

"Honest to god. I was going to try to talk to you last year but then you starting dating Susie and I kind of lost my nerve." McKinley shrugs. He does not revel that he had been working up the confidence all of last summer only to lose it when he saw Ben holding hands with Susie in the mess hall. 

Ben can't wipe the smile off his face. He has a hard time imagining McKinley losing his nerve over anything. He seems so confident and fearless.   
“Ben,” McKinley starts seriously. He sets his can down and reaches for his boyfriend with both hands. “I think you are amazing. It only took me an afternoon to fall in love with you.”

Ben blushes, ducking his head. McKinley places his hand on the back of Ben's neck and Ben turns back toward him. Ben leans forward, practically falling into McKinley's lap, and brings their faces together. Ben still can't get over how good McKinley is at kissing. He swears he hasn't had the much practice but he certainly knows how to leave Ben breathless.

McKinley leans back and pulls Ben with him until he is laying across McKinley on the blanket. 

Ben looks down at him. They are both grinning and pink in the face. Ben brushes McKinley's hair back and leans down to place a kiss on the tip of his noise. McKinley squirms, giggling. Ben proceeds to pepper little kisses all across McKinley's laughing face. He eventually makes his way back to his boyfriend's soft lips. McKinley stops laughing immediately and puts all of his focus into kissing Ben senseless.

McKinley's hands slip under the hem of Ben's shirt, warm and pleasant on his skin. Ben moans into the kiss. He tangles one hand in McKinley's hair causing the other boy to moan as well. Ben pulls back and they take a moment to catch their breathes. When he leans back in he goes for McKinley's neck, kissing and nipping lightly at the sensitive skin. McKinley groans, grinding his hips up against Ben's. Ben gasps at the feeling of McKinley's erection, hot and heavy in his athletic shorts, as it rubs against his own. 

He looks down at McKinley, eyes bright and excited. 

“Can we get naked now?” McKinley asks, somehow making it sounds smooth.

Ben nods enthusiastically. “Yes, that. Let's do that.” It may not be the best location for this level of fooling around but nowhere on camp is really ideal, especially for them. Ben longs to be able to kiss McKinley right out in the open in front of everyone, as most of the other couples in camp get to do. But he fears the treatment from others too much. For now, he is happy with the small circle of people who know about him and McKinley. 

Ben rolls off of McKinley so the other boy has enough room to peel off his t-shirt. Ben has the same jumpy excited feeling he gets immediately before going on stage. McKinley helps him out of his shirt and immediately presses against him again, bare chest to bare chest. He kisses Ben deeply, all tongue and roaming hands. He wants to fuck Ben more then he has ever wanted anything but not yet. Not tonight. The anticipation is a little bit too much fun. 

He gently pushes Ben down until he is on his back. His hands shoot for Ben's shorts and start wiggling them down. Ben kicks off his shoes, trying not to feel self conscious as McKinley takes in the sight of his naked body.

“You're gorgeous,” McKinley murmurs, running a hand down Ben's chest. 

Ben huffs out a laugh, rolling his eyes. McKinley frowns to himself. He'll get Ben to believe in his own hotness if it kills him. 

“Hey, no fair,” Ben gripes, reaching out to tug at McKinley's little shorts. 

McKinley complies and pulls his shorts off, kicking them away. 

Ben lets out a bright laugh. “And you're calling me gorgeous,” he whispers, reaching out for McKinley. 

And then they are kissing again, fully naked together for the first time. They bring their bodies together, desperate for any kind of skin on skin contact. For a while they just kiss and touch, enjoying the feeling of being together. They don't know how long it will be before they get this much alone time again. Neither is looking for this moment to end any time soon. 

Slowly, McKinley begins working his way down Ben's body. Ben stretches out beneath him like a content house cat. McKinley kisses his stomach, making him giggle. His laugh turns into a glorious moan as McKinley wraps his lips around Ben. This is the first blow job he has ever given and he absolutely loves it. The way Ben smells and tastes, the weight of him in McKinley's mouth, the desperate little noises he can't hold back. He is going purely on instinct here and Ben is seeming to love every minute of it. 

“I'm, uhh,” is all the warning Ben gets out before he is coming down McKinley's throat, hands scrambling for purchase on his boyfriend's shoulders. The noise he makes is incredibly undignified and probably the hottest thing McKinley has ever heard. 

Ben hauls McKinley up and smashes their mouths together. He groans at the taste of himself in McKinley's mouth. He reaches between their bodies and wraps his hand around McKinley's leaking erection. McKinley drops his head against Ben's shoulder, panting and holding onto Ben tightly. He had been close to going off just from having Ben in his moth so it doesn't take long before he is muffling a shout against his boyfriend's neck as he spills across their stomachs. 

They lay together quietly, legs tangled together and their catch their breath. Neither one can stomach smiling. McKinley forces himself up enough to grabs some napkins from the picnic basket and wipe both of them off. He flops back down beside Ben and pulls the end of blanket over them so they are cocooned together. 

“Wait,” Ben asks after a few minutes, nudging McKinley to make sure he is still awake, “how did you get all this stuff out here?”

McKinley shrugs lazily in his arms. “It took me three trips,” he confesses. 

Ben laughs. “We need to find a better place to do this.”

“Agreed. And then we need to do it all the time.”


End file.
